The Devil's Tail Part 5 Retribution
by ShilohX
Summary: Summary: Lucifer wants retribution for Dean having sex with his brother and lover, the Arch Angel Michael. What will Lucifer demand and what will the consequences be for Dean, Sam, Castiel and the Devil's tail? Wincest, Angel Porn, Threesome, Restraint


Title: The Devil's Tail Part 5 Retribution

Author's: ShilohX and DSM

Pairings: Dean/Sam/Castiel/Lucifer

Rating: M

Warning: Slash, Wincest, Angel Porn, vibrating penis probe, threesome, restraint bench, voyeurism.

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural, Dean, Sam or Cas. Shi would make them all leather daddies if we did!

Summary: Lucifer wants retribution for Dean having sex with his brother and lover, the Arch Angel Michael. What will Lucifer demand and what will the consequences be for Dean, Sam, Castiel and the Devil's tail? Wincest, Angel Porn, Threesome, Restraint Bench, Voyerism.

A/N: DSM, I just want to say how much I love you. I don't know where all your strength comes from but you are such an inspiration to me. Shane, I wasn't looking for a soul mate. I never thought someone like me could possibly have one. I was wrong. XOXOXO Shi

The Devil's Tail

Retribution

Lucifer was standing in the rubble of a decimated town. There were tracks of tears down his ash stained cheeks. Mica had been on the earth and he had lain with Dean Winchester and the Tail. Lucifer couldn't banish the image from his fevered brain. Death appeared at Lucifer's side a ghastly smile on his gaunt face. Lucifer turned toward him, "I have some business to attend to. Continue with your mission and I will join up with you soon."

Death nodded and disappeared from view. Lucifer stood among the smoking ruin of what had been a town and smiled. He would have his retribution. He would make all of them perform for him then he would have his fun with Dean Winchester.

"Get up whores!" Lucifer's deep booming command woke Dean, The Devil's Tail, Sam and Castiel from a deep sleep.

Dean looked around for Mica and was disappointed that the Arch Angel was no longer there. He, Sam and Cas climbed out of bed naked and lined up in front of Lucifer wondering what the hell was going on here.

Lucifer stepped forward and grabbed Dean's face in his large hands. He closed his eyes and let himself feel everything Dean and the Tail had felt with Michael. When the last image had faded he leaned forward and kissed Dean tasting Mica and candy canes. When Lucifer pulled back, a single tear rolled down his cheek and off his chin. "Fulfilling prophecies is an arduous task. I require a respite and entertainment before I continue. All of you will provide that for me."

In a flash, Lucifer, Dean, Sam and Castiel appeared in a room. They could hear loud club music playing on the other side of the wall. Lucifer touched the Devil's Tail telegraphing his wishes then he took a seat to enjoy the show.

The Devil's Tail prepared Dean for what they were going to do in this room while a club full of people danced right outside the door to the thumpa thumpa of bass driven dance music. Dean understood that Lucifer was demanding some sort of recompense for him being with Mica. He hoped this would satisfy him.

Sam and Castiel were looking at Dean expectantly as he walked to a large trunk in the corner of the room and started pulling out items.

Dean walked purposefully over to his brother and stopped directly in front of his nude body, "Tonight, you do as you're told, Sam. No questions. Do you understand me?" The command in Dean's voice was clear. His eyes were cold green glass reflecting nothing of Dean's thoughts or feelings.

Sam's eyes were stormy and dark as they locked onto Dean's but he didn't protest. He watched as Dean snapped a cock ring on him that had a chain leading up to a v and two nipple clamps. Dean teased one nipple with his tongue until it was standing erect enough for the clamp. Sam's breath hitched as Dean attached it and moved to the other nipple.

"Answer me, you filthy whore." Dean spat at him for Lucifer's benefit.

"Yes, Master. I understand." Sam answered but his eyes were questioning.

Dean adjusted the clamps and the chain until he was happy, then looked back up at his brother. "Good. Punishment will be swift and painful if you disappoint me. "

Dean put his hand on Sam's neck and pulled him close whispering to him softly so Lucifer didn't hear. Sam's eyes closed, he licked his lips and swallowed nervously. Dean looked at Castiel, grinned and tugged on the chain strung between Sam's nipples making him gasp out loud his eyes flaring with a touch of defiance. 

Dean turned toward Lucifer and The Devil's Tail began to caress Sam's broad back making it's way down to his muscular ass.

Dean traced a line down Sam's jaw to his neck and lower. "Tell me what you need, you dirty whore." Dean purred close to his ear.

Sam stared at Lucifer and shook his head slightly. He wasn't sure he could do this.

"Tell me, Slave." Dean commanded. His hand closed on Sam's cock and squeezed hard.

Sam's eyes flicked to Lucifer, down to his cock, then back to Dean. "I need…" Sam closed his eyes as his voice trailed off.

Castiel reached out and put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder urging him to continue before Lucifer punished them all.

Dean leaned in close to Sam. "You want him to watch me fuck your tight ass, whore? Want him to see you with your cock all red and aching to come?"

Sam's eyes opened, their blue, green, gold lost to dark lust. "Yes. Please, Master."

Dean guided Sam to a padded bench with restraints for his arms and legs. He whispered softly to him, "It's okay, Baby. I gotcha."

He pressed Sam down on the bench leaning over his back to growl in his ear as the Devil's Tail caressed his ass. "I'm gonna strap you in my greedy cock whore. Then I'm gonna fuck you until your eyes roll back in your head and you forget everything but your master's name." Dean's voice was a harsh growl that went straight to Sam's throbbing cock.

Sam made a needy mewling sound and arched back against Dean.

Dean straightened up, "Hey, Angelcakes, I could use an assist here." Dean looked pointedly at Sam. Dean pointed at the legs of the bench. "Adjust these." Dean indicated the shelves that pulled out for Sam's knees to rest on. He took the opportunity to stroke Sam's leaking cock as he waited for Castiel to obey his command.

Castiel leaned in and pulled out the shelves. Sam dutifully placed his knees on the shelves then Castiel swiveled them to pull Sam's legs far apart, spreading him open.

Dean got Sam into the proper position, strapped him down and petted him reassuringly when he felt him tremble. Having Lucifer here watching them was making them all ill at ease.

"Hey Angelcakes, time to show me what you've learned. Give our eager cock slut a kiss and make me feel it." Dean's jade eyes were locked with Castiel's sapphire blue conveying a deeper meaning to the angel who had marked him on the journey out of hell.

Castiel leaned in and Sam stared up at him and nodded his understanding. Cas cupped Sam's face in his hands and kissed him slow. His tongue licked deep into Sam's mouth. Dean watched, a small secret smile curving his lips for a moment, then the mask of hard lines descended. He had the lube in his hand poised over Sam's ass. Dean heard Sam moan and felt him relax against the bench. Sam started when the cold lube hit him. Dean stood behind his spread legs, drizzling lube over his upturned ass. The Devil's Tail continued to caress Sam soothingly as Dean worked two fingers into Sam opening him up. Castiel continued to kiss him deeply, distracting him from Lucifer's ominous presence. Dean, Sam and Cas were all achingly hard and ready to play.

Lucifer had to admit to himself that they were amazing together. He was thinking he might want to spend more time with them in such pursuits before the end of all things.

Cas finally broke the kiss and looked over Sam's back to Dean, a question in his cobalt blue eyes. Dean held the stare for a moment then nodded.

Sam's eyes were fixated on Castiel's swollen red cock "Master, please, I want.." He husked and Dean felt it his plea course through him like lightening.

"You want Angelcakes to fuck your hot mouth, my beautiful whore? Well, lucky for you, I want that too. Give our eager slurpy slut what he wants, Angelcakes. Make him take every inch." Dean's eyes were blown black with lust and his voice was hoarse with restrained emotion.

Dean slicked himself up, his eyes on Castiel who was thrusting deeply into Sam's mouth. Dean lined himself up with Sam's entrance and pushed in slow and steady. Sam moaned around a mouth full of angel cock and pressed back against Dean wanting him deeper. Dean gasped as the Devil's Tail unexpectedly thrust deep inside him. He paused for a moment and Sam whined in protest until he started to push deeper inside him.

Lucifer was finding this display extremely provocative. He was beginning to understand why Mica hadn't been able to reist Dean and the Devil's Tail.

Sam's tight inner walls were a crushing vise around Dean's engorged prick. He hadn't prepped him enough but the lube made up the difference and the bench was just the right height. Dean exhaled slowly as he was swallowed up in the velvet heat of Sam's ass.

Sam's head bent forward, cheeks hollowed out as he enthusiastically sucked Castiel's cock. Dean's hands were anchored on his slim hips. His thumbs pressing against fading bruises from the last time Dean had taken him and owned him. Dean liked seeing those bruises knowing he had put them there.

Cas made satisfied noises as Dean rocked into Sam, pulling nearly out, then thrusting back in. He went slow at first, hoping to hold his orgasm off. He had to admit to himself that it was a major fucking turn on having Sam totally restrained at he and Castiel's mercy while Lucifer watched them. Dean could admit to himself that he had a bit of a public sex kink and this was feeding it. He didn't even mind the tail teasing his prostate as he thrust into his brother. Sam was mewling, his body heaving. His hands pulled against the restraints as he hummed around Castiel's cock. Castiel tangled his fingers in Sam's long sable hair and threw his head back moaning in pleasure as he thrust in and out of the perfect wet heat of Sam's mouth.

Dean unconsciously mirrored Castiel's rhythm, pushing in as he pulled out. The Devil's Tail did the same and Dean had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from coming. He reached under Sam and tugged on the chain. Sam keened though the sound was nearly lost around the dick in his mouth. Dean changed his angle slightly and started to pound Sam's sweet spot with abandon. Sam thrust back against Dean clenching tight around him.

Dean met Castiel's questioning stare and nodded then mouthed the countdown from five to one so they came at the same time. Castiel filled Sam's eager mouth and he gulped it down greedily, his eyes widening at the sweet familiar taste. Castiel smiled a secret smile down at him and winked conspiratorially. Dean squeezed Sam's ass cheeks and pushed in, coming deep inside him and collapsing against him for a moment. He whispered, "You okay, Baby?" and waited for his answer before sliding out and back.

His come oozed out of Sam, down his crack, down his swollen prick. Dean reached for it, smearing the sticky mess over the throbbing red shaft, pulling down. Sam's whole body convulsed. His dick was leaking steadily. If not for the cock ring, he'd be spewing uncontrollably. Dean stroked him steadily then he released the cock ring. Sam's mouth closed, opened and he was babbling words and non-words and shaking. Dean, Cas and Lucifer watched in fascination as Sam came spurting and crying out as a puddle formed on the floor beneath him.

Castiel smiled and bent to kiss Sam again. He straightened up, then crossed to Dean, pulling him in for a kiss too. Dean tasted Lucky Charms cereal and when Cas pulled away he looked at him questioningly. Cas gave him a butter wouldn't melt in his mouth smile then the room disappeared.

When Dean opened his eyes, he was on the bed in the black, gold and white themed room he had shared with Michael. Sam and Cas were sitting by the bed on two gold finished chairs. They were struggling but couldn't stand up. Lucifer's power was holding them in place. Dean couldn't move either and he felt profoundly uneasy being in such a vulnerable position. He looked down at the end of the bed to see Lucifer standing there with something that looked like a super size hat pin in his hand.

"You are a beautiful specimen of humanity, Dean Winchester. I can see why Mica couldn't reist your considerable charms. Ah, you've noticed the very special toy I brought to the party. You ever played with one of these before?" Lucifer held the silver device up in front of him so Dean could get a good look.

"It's a urethral sound. I haven't had the pleasure but I know what it is." Dean met Lucifer's cold blue stare without flinching.

"I prefer to call it a vibrating penis probe. I always wanted to try it on Mica but he resisted the idea. You, on the other hand, don't have a choice."

Sam and Castiel were still struggling and Dean looked at them. His eyes told them to stop. They both calmed instantly and sat quietly watching as Lucifer pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and climbed onto the bed.

Lucifer sat next to him on the bed and opened the water-based lube. Out of his other pocket he produced a blindfold and instructed Dean to put it on. As Dean fitted the blindfold onto his face, Lucifer took hold of Dean's dick firmly, and squeezed the lube into the slit in the head of his cock. Slicking a generous amount onto the sound as well, Lucifer set the tip of it at the opening of Dean's urethra and started letting the slippery, heavy metal sound fall inside, its own heavy weight pulling it into Dean's body.

Dean hissed and fisted his hands into the gold duvet. Lucifer grabbed the lube again squeezed more onto the area where flesh met metal. The sound sunk deeper into Dean's dick. "Fuck!" Dean growled in a rough voice. He tried not to move. As long as Lucifer's attention was on him and not Sam, Dean would endure anything. He began to take deep calming breaths as Lucifer worked the sound in deeper. The sound was almost three inches inside now and the pain was starting to unnerve to him.

Lucifer added more lube when he felt resistance. He kept Dean's penis at the correct angle perpendicular to the body. He kept feeding the metal into Dean's cock. Dean continued his deep calming breaths and felt relief when Lucifer stopped pushing. "Honestly, I think you're going to like this, Dean."

Lucifer smiled wickedly as he pressed the button and the sound started to vibrate at the same time he began to stroke Dean's cock to full hardness. Dean couldn't believe how the sound felt. He tried to fight the sensation but the vibration coupled with Lucifer's talented stroking fingers felt incredible. Dean moaned loudly and let the electric sexual current flow through his body.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Dean?"

"Oh, you have no idea…just keep going… I'm going to come."

Lucifer kept stroking Dean, using a finger to keep the sound deep inside. Dean's hips bucked up and he gasped, "I need to come, unhhh."

Lucifer moved his finger away continuing to stroke Dean's dick pushing the sound more and more out of his body. Dean gasped again as Lucifer grasped the end of the metal rod and pulled it the rest of the way out slowly as he continued to jerk him off. 

As the end of the sound left his body, Dean yelled roughly as he spasmed, shooting spunk over his chest and Lucifer's hand. Jerking him fast and hard, Lucifer worked him through it. Dean shivered with aftershocks on the bed. He pulled the blindfold off, looking at the mess covering him and at the wet-looking sound lying on the bed. He turned to see Sam and Castiel's stunned faces.

"You have _**got**_ to try that," Dean panted. "It was awesome!"

Lucifer wiped his hand off and started to unzip his pants. Now, things were going to get really interesting. Dean Winchester was going to find out what pain really was. A blinding light whited out the room. Dean, Sam and Castiel covered their eyes. They heard Lucifer say 'Mica' then the light was gone as suddenly as it had appeared.

Dean was off the bed and Sam and Cas were out of their chairs all of them hugging each other tight. The Devil's Tail caressed each of them comfortingly.

"I thought he ..." Sam started to say. His lips close to Dean's ear.

"Dean, I..." Cas began at the same time.

"Shhh, it's all over. We're okay." Dean soothed them both. They stayed huddled together for a few moments letting go of their fears. Dean knew he needed to bring his subs out of this. He needed to distract them and take care of them. It was his job. He pulled back enough that he could look at both their faces. He knew just the thing.

"Lucky Charms, Angelcakes?" Dean inquired with a smirk and a quirked brow.

"It's Sam's favorite cereal." Cas answered somberly.

"What flavor would you give me?"

"Cherry Pie."

"Is there any other kind?" Dean asked and chuckled.

They all looked at each other and busted up laughing. The tension was broken and they all felt that everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
